


Gay cheerleader

by Slashaddict96



Category: A.N.T. Farm
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, High School, LGBT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/pseuds/Slashaddict96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lexi comes out of the closet about her and paisley the cheerleading team try to kick her off and Lexi turns to chyna for help the last person she thought she'd turn to</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As Lexi stood there panicking about what she was about to say to her other teammates heart racing sweat rolling off her face shaking in fear she was about to say something that was going to change her life forever   
Well come on Lexi what is this meeting about?   
Uh well um I have to tell you guys something important and I just want you to know that I'm the same person that I've always been   
The other girls looked a little confused not knowing what she ment  
What is it Lexi wait! Your not pregnant are you?   
No I'm... I'm gay   
The girls looked shocked like they couldn't stop staring at her   
So wait is paisley your girlfriend?   
Yeah she is we've been together for a few months now none of you guys are saying anything tell me how you feel about this  
Can you give us a few minutes Lexi so we all can discuss this situation   
Situation?   
Now please  
Fine   
As Lexi was on her way out the gym class Chyna walked by her   
Hey Lexi is something wrong?  
No why  
Cause you have a frightened look on your face   
It's nothing chyna just leave me alone  
Alright  
Chyna knew something was up with Lexi but didn't know what   
Later that day when chyna got home she went to her computer to go to her schools website to find some info about her homework when she saw something interesting  
What? Chyna was confused and weirded out by the new message bored post on the site that read all gay school  
Who would make something like that and who are they calling gay in school?  
Chyna clicked on the post with raised eye brows and jaw dropped  
Oh crap she said  
She shut the computer screen wishing she never saw that oh man if Lexi finds out I know she'll..  
Before she said anything she herd a banging on her door she went to open it and couldn't believe who was there  
Lexi covered in tears cheeks all red and eyes all puffy  
Lexi? Are you ok   
Did you see it? She yelled   
See what?   
The post on the school bored!  
No I didn't   
Then how do you know what post I'm talking about  
Look Lexi I don't care if...  
Just shut up ok and if you tell any of your little ANT friends I'll make your life miserable got it! Lexi yelled pointing at Chyna got it!  
Got it   
Then Lexi stormed out the door


	2. Talking to chyna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chyna talks to Lexi about what she read about online

The next day at school chyna couldn't find Lexi anywhere soon olive approaches chyna   
Hey chyna whatcha looking for?  
Lexi   
What why  
No reason   
I don't think she came to school today possibly cause her cheer teammates outed her online   
Shh! Don't say that out loud not everyone knows yet  
Are you kidding everyone knows it's been going around like wild fire by the way is any of it true even?  
Uh I don't know   
It is isn't it! Oh my god this is huge I mean it's fine with me but it's still huge you know I don't think there's ever been a gay kid in this school before  
Really?  
Yeah I did my research   
Well since you know and everything now I guess I can tell you she came to my house last night and yelled at me telling me not to tell you guys about it  
Why?  
Cause she thinks everyone will hate her  
That'd be silly she's a star at this school why would someone stop liking her over that   
Cause people at this school can be rude and awful I mean Lexi used to be one of those people but now I think she's one of us now  
Yeah that has to be rough   
Oh there she is I'll be back   
Why can't I go with you  
Cause if she finds out that you know she'll blame me and yell at me for it   
Oh ok I'll go to my locker and pretend I don't know anything see you later  
Yeah you too  
Chyna was trying her best to sneak up on Lexi   
Hey Lexi!   
After Lexi saw chyna she tried to run away  
Wait Lexi don't go  
Chyna followed her all the way to the girls locker room  
She had lost her and tried looking for her until she herd her crying   
Lexi?   
Why would they do this to me I'm they're friend they're cheer caption I made them who they are and this is how they repay me why  
Cause they're bitches they only care about themselves they don't care who they hurt they hurt paisley too I saw her on there this has to be hard on her too   
You know I used to feel like a movie star a princess now I feel like an outsider a loser   
Your not any of those things Lexi your an awesome person and if they can't except that then that's they're problem   
Thanks chyna I wouldn't think you'd help me after everything I did to you  
Well after today I don't see that mean girl anymore I see a girl who needs help who needs a friend   
Lexi got a smile on her face after hearing what chyna had to say   
Megan's texting me she wants to see me in the gym   
Lexi was dreading going to the gym where her friends betrayed her   
What did you guys need  
Look Lexi we thought about it and we're kicking you off the squad   
What why!  
We can't have a gay girl on our team its unnatural   
You know what screw you guys I don't need your approval on anything this is who I am and if you can't handle that then I guess that's your problem   
Lexi left the room feeling lost rejected yet she was ok with what she had said to them   
Hey what happened did they apologize?  
No they kicked me off the squad  
What that's terrible!  
I know   
Well what's going to happen with you now   
I don't know I mean cheerleading was the only thing I knew and it was the only thing me and my mom bonded over now she's just going to resent me for it  
Don't worry Lexi I'll help you threw it and so will paisley


End file.
